


Будущее

by Anemone Coronaria (Anemone_C)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst and Drama, F/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone_C/pseuds/Anemone%20Coronaria
Summary: "Проблема состояла в том, что Лара Доррен не была обычной эльфкой. Она была генетическим зарядом. Специально препарированным. Плодом многолетних трудов"А. Сапковский "Башня Ласточки""И скажу тебе еще: молись! Истово молись своим человеческим идолам, божкам или тотемам. Ибо или я, или Аваллак’х и его лаборатория. Поверь мне, я не хотел бы попасть в лабораторию и познать это «или»".А. Сапковский "Владычица Озера"
Kudos: 1





	Будущее

— Удивительно…

От тихого, мягкого, прохладно журчащего голоса Аваллак’х вздрагивает. Он задумался, непростительно расслабился, погруженный в успокаивающую монотонность четких, выверенных движений. Совсем чуть-чуть поворачивает голову — лишь бы обозначить вежливое внимание, но изо всех сил старается, чтобы силуэт Шиадаль не попал в поле зрения. И так достаточно того, что она, кажется, уже отпечаталась на внутренней стороне его век — алебастрово-белая, с широко разведенными ногами, бесстыдно распластанная, но даже так преисполненная невероятного достоинства. От одной мимолетной мысли об этом Аваллак’х чувствует, как ускоряется ток крови и становится… неудобно.

— Удивительно, что всех так пугает твоя лаборатория.

— Она не только моя, — бурчит Аваллак’х, наклоняясь к стеклянной пробирке с питательным раствором.

В ней, в этом хрупком сосуде, вполне может быть спасение всех Aen Elle. Если у него получится. Если он найдет в себе мужество посмотреть на Шиадаль, прикоснуться к ней. Теперь уже не спрятаться за спиной наставника, не сбежать из зала под благовидным предлогом, а потом, спрятавшись среди пыльных реторт в заброшенной комнатушке, снимать болезненно-острое возбуждение несколькими быстрыми движениями.

— Твоя-твоя, — серебристо смеется Шиадаль. — Твоя лаборатория, твой эксперимент, твоя ответственность.

«Моя ответственность», — мрачно вторит ей в своих мыслях Аваллак’х. Перед ним на столе, защищенная немыслимым количеством заклятий, мерцает сапфировой синевой длинная тонкая игла с грушевидным утолщением на конце. И Аваллак’ха снова бросает в жар от осознания того, что сейчас придется делать этой иглой.

— Думаешь, на этот раз получится? — Голос Шиадаль едва уловимо меняется. Все тот же вежливо-дружелюбный тон, но что-то проскальзывает другое, диссонансом вплетается в десятилетиями отрепетированные последовательности хрустальных звуков.

— Наши расчеты…

— Я не про ваши расчеты. Я спрашиваю о том, что думаешь ты, Креван.

«Я думаю о том, как сейчас подойду к тебе, перламутрово-сияющая Шиадаль, сорву эту хламиду, которой ты безуспешно прикрываешь наготу. О том, как возьму тебя сначала за одну тонкую лодыжку, потом за другую и пристегну к вон тем специально для того предназначенным упорам, чтобы ты не могла невольным движением нарушить всю работу, что я делаю. Я думаю о том, как ты будешь лежать передо мной, беззащитно-прекрасная, открытая подобно распустившемуся цветку. Только передо мной, Шиадаль! Никто и никогда не видел тебя такой. Я думаю о той боли, что я тебе причиню. О том, как ты будешь кусать губы, но не издашь ни звука, а я больше всего на свете хочу услышать твой стон…»

— Я думаю, что наши расчеты верны, — внешне спокойно отвечает Аваллак’х, прижимаясь ноющим пахом к тяжелой деревянной столешнице, и руки у него слегка дрожат.

— А знаешь, твое имя тебе подходит, — после небольшой паузы, с ледяной бесстрастностью замечает Шиадаль.

Аваллак’х делает глубокий вдох, прокручивая в голове всю последовательность предстоящих действий. Они ведь действительно все рассчитали, абсолютно все, вплоть до расположения звезд. У него должно получиться. Просто не может не получиться. Каждое движение отточено на сотне подопытных dh'oine. Эти pavien обладали крайне удобной способностью овулировать каждый месяц. Что очень пригодилось Аваллак’ху, пока он экспериментировал с их гормональным фоном в попытке получить стабильно больше одной зрелой яйцеклетки. После жарких дискуссий все участвующие в опыте Знающие согласились, что на первом этапе основной целью является получение как можно большего количества годных яйцеклеток, что впоследствии увеличило бы вероятность беременности. Если один эмбрион не приживется, то в запасе остается еще несколько. Аваллак’ху пришлось поменять не одну dh'oine, прежде чем он сумел подобрать самое эффективное сочетание растительных препаратов и чар, необходимое для успешной стимуляции созревания сразу нескольких фолликулов.

Затем он долго экспериментировал со способами извлечения яйцеклеток. Сложность заключалась в том, что Шиадаль должна была остаться после процедуры живой и относительно невредимой. К счастью, на dh'oine это не распространялось, и здесь он мог сколь угодно изучать на вскрытых dh'oine последствия для репродуктивной системы того или иного метода. В итоге появилась та самая сапфировая игла для пункции фолликулов. Процедура была очень болезненная, но во время последующих опытов он случайным образом выяснил, что применение обезболивающих заклятий вызывает нарушение развития эмбриона. Даже пришлось выбросить нескольких уродцев dh’oine, появившихся после использования анестезирующих чар. Остальных еще не разродившихся dh'oine он препарировал, чтобы избавиться от бракованных плодов. Заодно выяснил, что выскабливание матки крайне негативно влияет на фертильность. На этом он потерял около года и почти полсотни человеческих самок. Зато научился делать выскабливание максимально чисто — без перфораций, повреждений эндометрия и гематометр. Не то что это было как-то уж очень необходимо, но Аваллак’х здраво рассудил, что в случае каких-то патологий плода потребуется без вреда для Шиадаль избавиться от некачественного экземпляра и начать заново. 

С этапом оплодотворения яйцеклетки особенных проблем не возникло. Ничего сложного в добавлении суспензии семенной жидкости в питательный раствор, содержащий яйцеклетку, не было. Да и самого материала водилось в достатке — Аваллак’х не видел ничего зазорного в использовании собственного семени и находился как раз в том возрасте, когда тело легко отзывалось на будоражащие воображение картинки.

Хуже дело обстояло непосредственно с присадкой эмбрионов. К беременности приводила лишь одна попытка из пяти-шести. Аваллак’х работал как сумасшедший, экспериментируя с температурой окружающей среды во время подсадки, позами dh’oine, лекарственными отварами, магическим вмешательством, инструментами для проведения операции. Ничего не помогало. Он стал раздражительным и злым, часто срывался на глупых pavien, а слухи о его лаборатории стали обрастать подробностями столь же невероятными и кровавыми, сколь и были на самом деле проводимые эксперименты. Но чем дальше, тем сильнее он уверялся, что ничего с этим сделать не сможет. Разве что подсаживать три или четыре эмбриона, уповая на то, что хоть одному из них повезет.

Но совсем плохо все стало, когда, удовлетворенный его успехами, наставник привел в лабораторию саму Шиадаль. В тот самый миг, как она, высокая, снежно-белая, гибкая, будто ивовый прутик, переступила порог его кабинета и взглянула почти в упор своими огромными изумрудными глазами, Аваллак’х понял, что дальше сохранять бесстрастность в эксперименте ему будет невыносимо трудно.

Конечно же, он и раньше видел Шиадаль, но всегда в отдалении — рука об руку с Аубероном. Они были похожи, словно брат и сестра, — оба искрящиеся белизной кожи и светлых, будто припорошенных пеплом, волос. 

«Интересно, — отстраненно думал Аваллак’х, надевая плотный кожаный фартук, — интересно, каким будет их дитя? Унаследует ли насыщенную зелень взгляда Шиадаль? Или бездонные, светлые, как расплавленный свинец, глаза Ауберона?»

Наследник дара сильнейшей из Aen Saevherne и самого могущественного из Mannase волновал Народ Ольх уже не первое столетие. Но со временем эту тему стали обходить молчанием, как что-то неприличное. Шиадаль бесплодна, а Ауберон Муиркетах слишком сильно любит свою супругу и явно дал понять, что не согласится на компромиссы в виде растущих на ее глазах бастардов. И, что особенно старательно замалчивалось, открыть Ard Gaeth могли только они вдвоем — Знающая и Чародей. Aen Elle просто катастрофически нужен был тот, в ком эти две силы сольются воедино, прозвучат подобно раскату грома, сотрясут мироздание. Нужен был Владыка Мест и Времени.

Лишь много лет спустя, под монотонный бубнеж наставника глядя на белесые ниточки шрамов на животе Шиадаль, молодой Аваллак’х задумался о том, сколько боли и слез скрывает за вежливой улыбкой и обходительным обращением Королева Ольх. Задумался, и это тут же отозвалось сладостной тяжестью внизу живота. В ту ночь он так и не смог заснуть, преследуемый видением распятой на операционном столе, плачущей, умоляющей Шиадаль. 

Поначалу Аваллак’х испугался — за ним никогда не водилось склонности к садизму. Опыты с dh’oine не вызывали в нем ничего, кроме научного интереса. Ни одной из своих женщин ему не хотелось причинить боль, ни с одной из них грубые игры не возбуждали таких чувств, как мимолетная гримаса боли на лице Шиадаль, багровые полукружья на ладонях — отпечатки ногтей, когда она стискивает кулаки. 

Но Шиадаль никогда не издает ни звука. Не трескается приросшая к лицу мраморная маска безупречности. Только в ее изумительно зеленых глазах Аваллак’х с упоением видит легкую тень эмоций. Слишком легкую. Ему нужно больше, много больше, пока этот проклятый эксперимент еще продолжается, пока Шиадаль еще полностью в его власти.

Аваллак’х осторожно, но уверенно берет сапфировую иглу и, наконец, поворачивается. Внешне он совершенно спокоен, но внутри каждая клеточка его естества дрожит и торжествует в горячечном предвкушении. Шиадаль сидит на специально для нее сконструированном столе — спина прямая, руки сложены на коленях. 

«Ну же, подними глаза! Смотри, Шиадаль, смотри, какая длинная эта игла, как мерцает свет на острие. Знаешь, сколько pavien кричали и корчились, когда я медленно, да-да, это надо делать медленно, вводил ее им в лоно? Думаешь, ты сдержишься?» 

Шиадаль не отрывает взгляда от плиток пола. Услышав его шаги, поднимается, позволяя тонкой серой ткани с шелестом упасть к ногам. Вся она заледеневшая, застывшая, словно превращенный в живую ткань амеллский мрамор. Невообразимо, невероятно прекрасная статуя.

— Ложись, — командует Аваллак’х хрипло.

И она, конечно, ложится — так же, как и много раз до этого. Сама ставит ноги в упоры. На изящных щиколотках, повинуясь жесту Аваллак’ха, затягиваются прочные широкие ремни. Такие же ремни опутывают запястья и пролегают под грудью. Он подходит излишне торопливо, боясь потерять хоть мгновение из отведенного им времени. И привычно замирает от ее вида.

«Как? — хочется воскликнуть ему. — Как тебе удается выглядеть такой непокорной и такой бесстрастной?»

Аваллак’х опускается на жесткий металлический табурет, дезинфицирует руки и склоняется к Шиадаль. Он чудовищно напряжен эмоционально и сильно возбужден физически. И то, и другое мешает сосредоточиться на процедуре. Очень-очень осторожно, почти нежно он касается розовой кожи, раздвигая податливую плоть, вводит палец внутрь, ощупывая лонный свод в поисках наилучшей точки для проведения пункции. Шиадаль почти незаметно вздрагивает, но Аваллак’х отлично чувствует, как сильно сжимаются внутренние мышцы. «Ага», — думает он и снова с силой проводит пальцем там же, с жадностью наблюдая за ее реакцией. Она шумно вздыхает. Аваллак’х снова наклоняет голову, пряча усмешку. Что ж, есть кое-что, в чем сиятельная Шиадаль ничем не лучше самых обычных dh’oine. Это открытие удивительным образом настраивает его на рабочий лад. Похоть и желание отступают куда-то на задворки сознания. 

Аваллак’х берет отлитый из метеоритного серебра инструмент узкой продолговатой формы, представляющий собой приспособление из двух створок, рукоятки и винта-рычага — его собственное изобретение. Грубо, заставив Шиадаль снова вздрогнуть, на сей раз от боли, вставляет, максимально раскрывая створки, берет сапфировую иглу и неторопливо вводит ее в мягкие ткани. Шиадаль дергается, закусив нижнюю губу мелкими жемчужно-белыми зубами. «Кричи, Шиадаль, кричи, тебе ведь очень больно, я знаю. Не держи боль в себе», — с отстраненностью исследователя думает Аваллак’х и, сильно надавливая левой рукой ей на живот, лишает всякой возможности шевельнуться. Нельзя, чтобы нечаянным конвульсивным движением она сломала иглу, отправив десятилетия подготовки в d’yabel aep arse. По подбородку Шиадаль течет тоненькая струйка крови из прокушенной губы, костяшки пальцев на стиснутых кулаках побелели, но она молчит. 

Аваллак’х активирует диагностические чары — он не сможет с их помощью увидеть иглу, зато он создает пульсирующую теплым янтарным цветом проекцию репродуктивной системы Шиадаль и, глядя на нее, немного корректирует направление движения иглы. Шиадаль дергается, чуть слышно стонет. Но Аваллак’х уже не обращает на это ни малейшего внимания, поглощенный сложнейшей манипуляцией. Его сердце бешено стучит, а на висках выступили бисеринки пота, и, когда яичники на проекции меняют цвет на бордовый, он понимает, что прокол достиг цели. Аваллак’х невольно задерживает дыхание, лихорадочно накладывая заклинание за заклинанием, творит магию столь изощренную, что самые старейшие из Aen Saevherne аплодировали ему стоя во время показательной операции на dh’oine. Он не может, не пытается совладать с эмоциями, столь сильными, что потрясают его самого — кривит рот в полувздохе-полувсхлипе и одним движением извлекает иглу с бесценным содержимым. И вот тогда Шиадаль кричит протяжно и страшно, ее лицо некрасиво морщится, покрытое красными пятнами.

Аваллак’х даже не смотрит в ее сторону — в его ладони, окутанное золотистым сиянием поддерживающей, питающей, замораживающей само время магии, лежит будущее Aen Elle, невидимое глазу, отделенное от его горячей сухой кожи лишь тоненькой прозрачной преградой стекла.


End file.
